


Me

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis confiscated a bunch of toys.





	Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s very rare that Noctis goes to Ignis’ apartment, because Ignis practically lives at his. Apparently, Ignis has something at his place that Noctis has to see. So when Ignis picks Noctis up from training at the Citadel, they make a pit stop before driving downtown. 

As Noctis sheds his jacket and shoes in the hallway, Ignis continues explaining, “It would be one thing if we were simply dealing with the usual royal symbols reproduced in the tourist industry, but we have to draw the line when a company profits off the royals’ specific likeness.” He hasn’t yet explained _how_ they’re doing that, but Noctis assumes that’s what he’s over to see. Ignis guides him into the living room and goes on, “Naturally, I made the Citadel aware of what I’d found. They were given a cease and desist and have stopped production on the line, but I was tasked with confiscating the existing products.”

They reach the living room—Noctis drops onto one of the dark brown couches and waits while Ignis diverts to a nearby closet. He returns with a large cardboard box in his hands, which he sets down on the coffee table. Before he opens it, Ignis adds, “I warn you, this may be disturbing, but we managed to stop them before distribution, so these were not made available to the public.” Noctis wasn’t worried before, because he’s had his picture on magazines and in store windows since he was an infant, but Ignis’ warning makes him tense. Ignis opens both flaps and tilts the box so Noctis can see what’s inside.

It’s laden with palm-sized soft plushies: all cheaply-made chibis that bear a passing resemblance to him. The dark hair is made of felt and cut out in his current style, the clothing reminiscent of his favourite royal garb. As the face is simply two black dots and a generic smile, it doesn’t bear an unmistakable likeness. Apparently it does legally. Noctis reaches into the box and picks one up, squeezing it lightly—it seems to be made of normal stuffing. He glances up at Ignis and waits to be told why he’s being shown them at all. 

Ignis seems to be gauging Noctis’ reaction. He cautiously asks, “You’re not offended?”

“No. Should I be?” Since Ignis said the _royals’_ likeness, rather than just the prince’s, he kind of wonders if there were any made of his dad. Not that he’d want to own one. Just... well, maybe he would. 

With a small sigh, Ignis sets the box down. He straightens up and says, “Good. Because while I find them unfit for the general public, I must admit, they are quite... _cute_. And I confess I would rather like to keep one, but only with your permission.”

Noctis might be blushing. It seems weird, until he realizes that if it were a box full of Ignis plushies, he’d want one too. He mutters, “Uh... sure.” He passes the one he’s holding out to Ignis, who takes it with a quickly stifled smile.

“Excellent. ...For the sake of my friendship with them, I feel obligated to point out that Gladio and Prompto would also likely want some.”

Noctis snorts. He has the quick mental image of passing them out for birthdays, but that seems like the vainest thing in the world—to give someone a doll of himself. On the other hand, he does know that Prompto would love it. Prompto likes cute things and plushies. He has no idea what Gladiolus would do with one, but it would be weird to leave him out. 

Noctis vaguely agrees, “Alright, whatever.” Then, because if everyone else gets a free toy: “Did they make any of my dad?”

Ignis fetches another box. The tiny kings are more distinctive: they have simplified versions of his best suit and royal cape, complete with a leg brace and black-grey scruff. His face looks stern but kind, even in chibi form. Noctis searches through the box for the best-made one and keeps it. 

After he’s withdrawn it, Ignis closes the box again. He returns both to his closet, supposedly to destroy them. Noctis isn’t going to tell his father that he kept one. 

When he’s finished, Ignis finds a spot on the display shelf next to his television to put the miniature-Noctis. Noctis doesn’t miss the careful way that Ignis arranges it and the fond smile he wears as he does so.

He looks more serious when he turns back to Noctis, but Noctis knows it’s a front.

Ignis offers, “Shall I drive you home?”

Noctis pockets his dad and says, “Yeah.”


End file.
